The high traffic density of motor vehicles in cities leads increasingly frequently to the requirement to park motor vehicles outside the city center or at the city limits, and bridge the so-called “last mile” with an individual mobility apparatus. In particular, the mobility apparatus should be carried by the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2015 110 730 A1 discloses a lifting arrangement for a vehicle which is configured to be attached to the vehicle. A lifting arm is coupled rotatably to the holder. Furthermore, a docking structure is carried by the lifting arm. The docking structure is configured to lift the personal mobility means. The docking structure also contains an electrical port for electrical connection to the electrical port of the personal mobility means.
A further mobility solution for the last mile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,211,932 B1. A unicycle is disclosed with its own drive. The self-stabilizing unicycle is optionally either decoupled from a motor vehicle and used as an independent transport means, or integrated in dismantled state in the motor vehicle. The self-stabilizing unicycle consists of a cycle body and a wheel which is attached rotatably to the cycle body, and a motor which drives the wheel. The assembled self-stabilizing unicycle is an individual transport means. The unicycle may be dismantled and the wheel of the unicycle can be used in dismantled state for the wheel suspension of the motor vehicle.